


You(girl) x Boy (for boys)

by AngelKitK



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitK/pseuds/AngelKitK
Summary: This is number 2 for boys. The perspective of a girl, but made for boys pleasure.
Kudos: 11





	You(girl) x Boy (for boys)

You continuously tease me and I get tired of it. I push you down and sit on your lap. Looking seductively into your eyes as I moan into your ear, watching you blush. I then kiss your chin, tilting your head up so I can move down and kiss your collarbone before lightly nipping at it. I place my hand on your stomach and slowly move my hand up, lifting your shirt up and over your head as I stare at your beautiful body. 

I kiss your chest and move the kisses all the way down till I reach your pants. I slowly unzip the pants zipper with my teeth, looking up at you as you look back in embarrassment. I pull them down and rub my hand over your boxers feeling you stiffen. I then press my tongue against it then pull back to blow cold air against the wet spot making you shiver. I smirk up at you and slowly pull them down with the pants as I look at how excited you are. 

Pre-cum beads at the tip and I brush my thumb over it, then press my thumb against your sensitive tip watching you choke back a moan. I smear the pre-cum making your hardened dick slightly wet enough to move my hand up and down as you bite your lip. I wrap my soft lips around your tip and circle my tongue around it, the slight taste of cinnamon leaking into my mouth.

I pull back then begin to lick the underside of your throbbing cock, licking up to the tip and sucking on it. I lick the sides enjoying the look of pleasure on your face as you let out deep but cute moans. I stroke more before plunging my tight, hot and wet throat onto your leaking erection, watching as you choke in pleasure, the deepthroat sudden and my warm throat squeezing your cock. I come back up and pull back as a string of salvia connects me and your thick, throbbing dick.

I plunge down again as you gasp once more, throwing your head back and letting out another long deep moan. I bob my head up and down, slightly choking but the vibration of my throat giving you even more pleasure. I feel your cock get larger and throb more as you come close to cumming. I pull back and stroke quickly, sticking my tongue out as you shoot your white, lukewarm cum onto my tiny tongue.

I show you the amount you came as some of it dribbles down my chin. I swallow your thick cum, the faint cinnamon flavor stronger than before as I let out a satisfied moan having swallowed it all. I get up and wrap my arms around your neck, pressing my chest against yours as I kiss you passionately, letting you know how you taste.


End file.
